1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to techniques for connecting pipes or other structures, and more particularly to pipe fitting apparatus and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Various structures, such as shelving arrangements, may be constructed by connecting a series of basic atomic elements. Shelving arrangements may be, for example, standalone units, or may alternatively attach to another structure, for example, as in a shelving arrangement attaching to a wall. A shelving arrangement may form shelves from a series of bars, pipes, or other equivalent having a predefined spacing close enough so as to support items placed across the series of bars. A shelving arrangement may be purchased in a variety of states ranging from, for example, fully assembled, to phases of partial assembly. In completing construction of a shelving arrangement, one may have to connect a series of pipes or rods inserted into a connector in forming a shelving arrangement.
Thus, it may be advantageous and desirable to provide an arrangement for connecting pipes, for example, as may be used in constructing shelving arrangements, facilitating easy assembly. Additionally, it may also be advantageous and desirable to provide an arrangement that provides for securing pipes to pipe fittings or connectors once assembled. Additionally, to aid in assembly, it may be advantageous and desirable to provide a means for visually verifying a degree of insertion of a pipe into a pipe fitting or connector.